Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 2 - Mørk gjenfødelse
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Etter en helg uten spilling var det med store forventninger at jeg og Zizanzu satte oss ned for å prøve Death Knights. Foreløpig ser det ut til at alle raser kan velge denne klassen, men det spørs om ikke dette vil endre seg etter hvert (gnom og tauren death knights ser litt humoristiske ut). Etter å ha snekret sammen karakterene våre fikk vi fremvist en råkul introduksjonssekvens før vi endte opp på toppen av Naxxramas, for tiden plassert på østkysten av Eastern Plaguelands. Og hvem treffer vi vel der? thumb | 500px | center | Arthas i all sin prakt! (engler selges separat) Arthas! Det stemmer, din nye karriere som death knight vil bli overvåket av likfyrsten selv. Hvis ikke det er oppskriften på en episk start så vet ikke jeg. Der er forresten de englene fra forrige gang igjen. De er tydeligvis Arthas-groupier uten like. thumb | 500px | center | Where you thread, doom will follow. Det virker som om scarlet crusade og argent dawn kommer til å være fiendene våre i dette området. Dette er selvsagt passende. Utstyret man starter med er grønn level 55 platerustning som ser utrolig kul ut. Men vent... Ikke noe våpen? thumb | 500px | center | Ost, det dødeligste våpnet kjent for menneskeheten! Det stemmer. Man starter uten våpen, men med en stabel på 10 alterac sveitserost. Jeg vet jeg har dårlig humor, men her måtte jeg le litt. Ja ja, ting ordner seg vel etter hvert. Etter å ha plukket opp questen fra Arthas løp vi inn i en av portalene og endte opp på en av underetasjene i Acherus. thumb | 500px | center | Acherus: The Ebon Hold Koselig sted dette. Kunne virkelig funnet meg til rette her. De har sikkert leid inn en feng shui-ekspert eller noe. På denne etasjen kan man levere inn den første questen. thumb | 500px | center | Gammel kjenning Og til hvem andre enn Razuvious? Passende at den første bossen i death knight-delen av Naxxramas også er den første læremesteren i death knight-karrieren. Neste quest går tydeligvis ut på å lage seg et runesverd. thumb | 500px | center | Men hva skal vi gjøre med osten da!?! Spise den?? Prosessen for å gjøre dette er enkel nok. Man plukker opp et våpen fra en av våpenhyllene og inskriberer det med runer i en av runesmiene langs veggen. Osten var vel ikke noe våpen likevel da... Sukk! Man lærer også runeforging, en death-knight-spesifik profession som gjør at du kan enchante våpenet ditt med flere kule effekter. Foreløpig koster ikke dette materialer, men det endrer seg sikkert etter hvert. thumb | 500px | center | Gratis våpenenchants! Vi ble nå sendt videre for å leve opp til det første ordet i jobbnavnet ditt (hint: det begynner på "d" og slutter med "eath"). Men først måtte vi jo selvsagt kikke oss litt rundt! thumb | 500px | center | Flere gamle kjenninger I hovedetasjen av Ebon Hold finner man trenere for de ulike talentgrenene til death knights: Blood, frost og unholy. Det var en trener for hver av disse. Litt spesielt, men kult allikevel. Zizanzu valgte å prøve seg på blood først, mens jeg valgte å teste unholy. Death knights begynner på level 55, men har fremdeles 0 talentpoeng. De får derimot en variabel mengde poeng fra å fullføre quester i startområdet, så man er fort oppe på det nivået man skal være på. I tillegg til trenere fant vi også et par andre interessante ting. Den legendariske Highlord Darion Mograine sto ute på balkongen sammen med sin litt mindre legendariske kollega Baron Rivendare (fra Stratholme). Kult! thumb | 500px | center | Deg har jeg sett før... Øh, senere. Prince Keleseth finner vi også her. Vi har riktignok ikke sett han ennå, men han dukker opp i Vengeance Landing senere når vi ankommer Northrend. Han er også den første bossen i Utgarde Keep. thumb | 500px | center | Nam nam Ville du kjøpt mat og drikke fra denne karen? Er det rart at death knights har lyst til å drepe ting? Uansett, etter å ha saumfart hovedetasjen var det på tide å få gjort noen oppdrag. Vi teleporterte ned til bakken og sjekket ut leiren som var etablert der. thumb | 500px | center | Du har ikke tilfeldigvis en bror som jobber i Karazhan? thumb | 500px | center | Our arrows will blot out the sun! Questene startet som forventet med den tradisjonelle drepingen, denne gangen av scarlet crusade. Bøndene gjør nesten ikke motstand og roper koselige ting slik som at barna deres vil dø av sult uten dem. Stemningsskapende. Du føler deg virkelig ond når du gjør dette. Det var derimot et par morsomme ting som utmerket seg. En av englene gir deg en quest der du må overvinne fem andre death knights i duell. Du kan slåss mot npc death knightene, men andre spillere fungerer også. Gøy! thumb | 500px | center | Episk ridedyr! thumb | 500px | center | En slags blanding mellom hest og bukk thumb | 500px | center | Den kan også gå i usynlige trapper! Du får også rimelig raskt en quest for å få episk ridedyr. Denne involverer en kort løpetur for å stjele en hest fra scarlet crusade-stallen i nærheten, samt en liten tur inn i åndeverdenen for å drepe en spøkelsesrytter. Temmelig kjapt og billig i forhold til de episke ridedyroppdragene for paladin og warlock med andre ord. Jeg forutser forumklaging. thumb | 500px | center | Naxxramas i froskeperspektiv Man har nydelig utsikt til Naxxramas fra åkrene der man dreper scarlet crusades håpefulle bønder. En yndet turistattraksjon! thumb | 500px | center | Jada, enda en kjenning Gothik, boss nummer 2 fra death knight-delen av Naxxramas har også lyst til å være med å leke. Han sender oss ut for å samle sjeler fra gruvene i nærheten, noe som også vil gi oss vår første smak på en egenskap vi får på level 56: Å bringe de døde til live for å slåss for oss! thumb | 500px | center | Hei hå, hei hå, til arbeid skal vi gå... På rekke og rad kommer de gående uten frykt, nesten som de syv dverger. Men, hvor er snøhvit? thumb | 500px | center | Nusselig liten koseklump Der var hun! Snufs, slik en hjertevarmende gjenfortelling av det klassiske eventyret. Etter å ha gjort 5 gruvearbeidere om til levende døde og levert disse til Gothik får man i oppdrag å snike seg bak styrkene som forsvarer scarlet crusades skip nede ved havet og drepe dem med deres egne våpen. Da disse er elites må det litt sniking til. thumb | 500px | center | Tactical Espionage Action Gjemmer man seg i en gruvevogn er gruvearbeiderne mer enn glade for å frakte deg trygt og sikkert dit du skal... Bak forsvarsstyrkene deres. thumb | 500px | center | Med så mange folk kunne de vel spart et par til å sette på båtene også? Kanonene står selvsagt ubeskyttet på dekk. Lurt, tatt i betraktning den destruktive kraften de har. Jeg begynner å skjønne hvorfor teokratiske samfunn har så stor dødsrate. thumb | 500px | center | Er det her uttrykket "reddende engel" kommer fra? Vi satte oss i kanonene og skjøt i vei. Det tok noen sekunder å venne seg til kontrollene, så vi ble drept av rasende elites som løp opp landgangen. Derimot kom en av englene til Arthas og gjenopplivet oss. Morsom effekt, men den kan bare aktiveres en gang hvert tiende minutt. thumb | 500px | center | Death Knight om dagen, artillerist om natten! Tydeligvis lot ikke scarlet crusade seg rokke av bakholdsangrepet, og kanonene var nok en gang ubevoktet da vi kom tilbake til live. Denne gangen gikk det bedre, og det var duket for en litt reversert gjenfortelling av landgangen i Normandie under andre verdenskrig. thumb | 500px | center | Troppene er samlet Tilbake i Naxxramas får vi vite at Mograine er rimelig happy med at vi har uttryddet scarlet crusades styrker på stranda. Vi får masse skryt og blir sendt videre til viktigere oppgaver. Når vi kommer ut fra Naxxramas igjen ser vi at hele området har endret seg. Leiren har nå forskjellige folk i seg, og gårdene nedenfor er tatt over av vandøde styrker. Det virker som om det er flere utgaver av startområdet basert på hvor langt du har kommet i historien. Kult! thumb | 500px | center | En kjenning. Gammel. Jeg begynner å se et mønster her. Noth, fra pestdelen av Naxxramas, har også blitt med på festen og vil ha oss til å samle materialer slik at han kan sette opp en pestgryte. Hvis du spør han om Heigan (også fra pestdelen av Naxxramas) blir han rimelig irritert. Tydeligvis er de ikke akkurat bestevenner. thumb | 500px | center | Hva gjør han der oppe? Baron Rivendare og Prince Keleseth har forflyttet seg ut i felten og gir deg oppdrag som involverer generell slakting i New Avalon, scarlet crusades hovedkvarter i området. Legg merke til handelsmannen som henger på veggen. Får litt Silent Hill-assosiasjoner her. Den røde tråden i historien fra dette punktet og videre er planene som scarlet crusade har som går under navnet "Scarlet Dawn". Med litt lettere "overbevisning" får man torturert noen av dem til å røpe hva dette betyr. Videre utspørring av en høyere scarlet crusade offiser mens man er i forkledning avslører at dette involverer opprettelsen av en ny organisasjon, "The Scarlet Onslaught". Tydeligvis har de sterkeste medlemmene av scarlet crusade blitt valgt ut for denne nye organisasjonen. Målet deres er å seile til Northrend for å drepe Arthas. Våre overordnede death knights synes dette er galskap og gidder ikke engang å ta dem seriøst. Vi måtte også gjøre et oppdrag der vi ble sendt for å drepe en fanget blodalv i fengselshuset. Denne blodalven kjente oss tydeligvis fra før vi ble death knights og sa at vi måtte kjempe mot Arthas sin kontroll av sinnene våre. thumb | 500px | center | Et pust fra fortiden... thumb | 500px | center | ... Men er det nok til å bryte gjennom ondskapen? Det virker som om dette er roten til å løsrive seg fra Arthas senere. Det er antageligvis ikke nok, men et grunnlag å bygge videre på. Det ville jo blitt for dumt å komme til Northrend og slåss mot Arthas mens du fremdeles tjener ham. Det er også verdt å merke seg at det finnes en fange fra hver av rasene i fengselshuset, så du blir antageligvis sendt til den fangen som er av samme rase som deg selv. Jeg fikk forresten et morsomt talent rundt omkring denne tiden: Bone Armor! Det gjør at 4 bein roterer rundt deg. Når du blir truffet av et angrep forsvinner ett av dem. Mens minst ett er aktivt så gjør du 2% mer skade og tar 40% mindre skade. Den morsomme delen er derimot utseendet. 4 gigantiske bein som roterer rundt deg er ikke akkurat fryktinngytende. I kamp vil de nok ikke vare lenge, men utenfor kamp vil de vare opp til fem minutter. thumb | 500px | center | Them bones, them bones gonna... fly around. Dag 2 var veldig gøy. Startområdet for death knights er ekstremt bra, og totalopplevelsen var gjennomført og sammenhengende. Selv om vi var spente på den videre historien til death knights bestemte vi oss for å gi oss for kvelden her. Den spennende fortsettelsen kommer i episode 4, episode 3 vil bli videre utforsking av Northrend.